The Story of Alexandriea Cochran
by Migoto Zetsumi
Summary: This is a creepypasta story. It's Slender X OC. Please enjoy! The picture is the main character. But her hair should be white. Not blue. I am also writing Creepypasta X OC or reader one-shots. PM me for more info
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Alexandriea Cochran  
>By: Alex Cochran<br>Chapter 1

The white haired girl sighed as she looked at the file folder in her hand. The front and contents read:

Front: CLASSIFIED PROJECT X

The first page:  
>Subject number: 666<br>Subject Name: Alexandrea Cochran  
>DOB: 10.13.1995<br>Physical Strength: Low  
>Mental Strength: High<br>Insanity Level: EXTREMELY HIGH  
>Powers Developed afterduring experimentation: Can now control ice and fire and can heal instantly  
>There was also two pictures attached: one of a young girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. The other of the white haired girl with one red and one blue eye reading the folder now. A before and after shot.<p>

CAUTION! EXTREMELY DANGEROUS

The rest of the pages were a journal of sorts.

Alex, the white haired girl, sighed as she slid the folder into her backpack and began walking into the forest. A building burning not far behind her, sirens rang out into the night as she ran into the forest. She ran and hid in a nearby cave. She shuddered for a moment then took the folder out of her backpack and began reading the first entry in the journal.

_Friday, October 13, 1995_

_So the girl has been born! Finally some progress! And my wife has no clue how important the child she's given birth to is! She's so beautiful with chocolate brown hair and bright eyes to match. I can't wait to see how she reacts to the serums. I hope to make some progress in the near future._

Alex sighed once again before burying the folder in her bag again. She hugged her knees to her chest and slowly fell asleep. Little did she know that she was being watched.

((A/N so this is my first ever story and I am really proud of it so far. I want to point out that if you'd like to read more of my stories click the link or copy-paste it. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy!))

Link: AlexCochran/published


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unknown's POV

I looked at the girl laying in the grass. "_She can't be more than eighteen years old… Why is she out here in the middle of December?_ " I thought as I walked to the sleeping frame. I picked her up and she shivered. She seemed more afraid than cold. I carried her to a small cabin where some of my 'friends' stayed when there wasn't room at the mansion. She seemed harmless enough so I laid her on the bed I usually used here. She curled up instantly and a small smile played on her lips. She seemed content and comfortable, I couldn't bring myself to leave for some reason… It was like she was magnetic and I was some sort of iron. I sat in a chair and watched her sleep.

Alex's POV 

I opened my eyes after sleeping for a few hours. I looked around and saw I was no longer in the forest… But in some sort of cabin. I got out of bed and saw I was in a large male dress shirt… "How the hell…" I said out loud to myself as I looked at the shirt. It seemed way too big for any normal human… I took it off and put my old white hospital clothes back on and searched the cabin for any clues as to who or what brought me here. I found a note sitting on a table. It said.. _"My apologies_ _for my strange behavior and for leaving you alone. I cannot tell you who I am out of fear you'll be afraid of me. Some of my friends will be there soon to check on you and bring you some clean clothes. Do not be frightened of them, they mean you no harm. Sincerely, A friend." _ I set the note down and walked back to the bedroom. I opened my backpack and pulled out the folder again. I picked up another page written in my fathers handwriting.

_December 25, 2000 ___

_This is spectacular! Little Ally is responding to the serums perfectly! And with little pain now. Soon she'll be ready for the transformation. I want to wait till she's at least ten so my wife will let her go a bit easier. She wants me to stop using the serums on Ally, stupid whore doesn't understand how this could change our lives. And it's only one child… She can have more. This one is special though… I want her to be perfect…_

I shut the folder and put it away. The journal entries weren't long but were very unsettling. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt someone shake my shoulders gently. I opened one eye and saw three people standing around the bed. One had a white mask and an orange jacket, one had a ski mask and an orange hoodie, the third had a brown jacket, goggles and a mouth guard on. I sat up. "You must be the friends the one who brought me here mentioned. I'm Alex. Who are you?"  
>"I'm Toby, these two are Masky and Hoodie," said the mouth guard one. He pointed to the white masked one when he said Masky and the hooded one when he said Hoodie. I smiled.<br>"Lovely to meet you."  
><em><br>_


End file.
